I'll remember for the rest of my life
by crazylildepphead
Summary: Sweeney Todd will remember for the rest of his life the day he realized he lost the only reason that was left for him to keep living. Mrs Lovett was gone...


**-A/N Sooo this is my very first fanfic. YAY! It just popped into my head one day while I was listening a song on the radio. Anyways , I remind you that English is not my mother tongue (Greek is) so I think there are some Grammatical mistakes in there... Hope you like it!**

**I'll remember for the rest of my life**  
Sweeney Todd will remember for the rest of his life the day he lost her. The day he lost the only reason that was left for him to keep on living.  
He always regretted that night on the bakehouse. He grabbed her and began waltzing with her. That moment he really wanted to kill her. But as the got closer to the open oven she realized what he was about to do. She managed to escape from his grip , kick him on his private parts and run away as quickly as she could.

Months passed since the barber was left ,now, completely alone on his barbershop in Fleet Street. He began to realize how much he missed the always-too-cheerful baker. Her smile, her big brown eyes, her wide red curls, her oh-so-curvy body, the way she always greeted him with a smile, the fact that she offered to wash his shirts and bring him lunch, the fact that she came up with that brilliant and practical-yet disgusting- plan just to help him. He also realized how much of a pain in the ass he was to her and that made him mad with himself.  
One day he decided that he was going to search for her and bring her back. He was going to tell her that he finally returned the feelings she had for him. They were going to have a family together and they would live happily by the sea. But ,of course, life wasn't going to be the way he wanted it to be.

As he walked through the filthy streets of London something caught his ear. Mrs Lovett's name. A group of women were discussing something that apparently was about his former landlady. Curiosity took over him and he moved towards the women, without them being aware of his prescence.  
"They are finally getting married." He heard a woman say and his eyes widened.

"T'wos about time." Said an other one. "Nellie and Richard were goofying around for quite some time."

"They are also living together now!" A third woman said.

"Really?"

"Oh yes! The live down at Baker Street. It's a lovely house!"

Sweeney moved away furious. Nellie was going to get married with an other man?! His Nellie?!He couldn't believe it. He decided he wanted to see it himself, he wanted to see if she really were happy with an other man.  
He angrily walked-almost ran- to Baker Street. When he arrived he began observing every single house. When suddenly he saw her. Walking with an other man holding hands and laughing. The two of them walked towards a large house. The man opened the door for them and guided Mrs Lovett inside. Before the woman got inside the house the man quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close to him and gently kissed her on the lips. Sweeney observed as Mrs Lovett kissed the man back and tangled her hands on his hair. They, then, broke apart and went inside the house smiling at each other.

Sweeney was tempted to just go in there and kill that man but instead he just walked back to Fleet Street.  
He was angrily pacing up and down his barbershop. He wasn't angry with Nellie, he wasn't even angry with that man, he was angry with himself! If he didn't try to kill her that night they would now be living happily together somewhere away from that great black pit.

He grabbed his razor from his holster and squezzed it angrily when the thought of that man making love to Nellie crossed his mind. Lying with her on bed ,mixing their sents. He should be on top of her , making sweet love to her. She should be screaming his name with agony. It was him who would be cuddling with her when it was over, covered with sweat , her wild curls lying on his chest .

He then realized he had absolutely no right to think like this. He didn't own her. He never told her that he loved her, he never hugged her,he never kissed her, he never shown any kind of affection towards her but that man did. She seemed happy around him, truly happy . She was going to live a happy life without him but happy nontheless.

Sweeney realized there was nothing he could do to bring her back and he wasn't going to do anything. He was going to be happy himself by thinking that the woman he loves is happy with her own life. He was going to let her go...  
THE END

**-A/N Andd that's all folks. What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it terrible? Should I keep writing or not? Review please!**


End file.
